Blackout
by nlxoxo
Summary: A guest asked for this story so just read and find out what happens during the story and leave me feedback please and thank you.


_**Blackout **_

_**Requested by: Guest**_

**Eddie's POV:**

Why should I say I'm lucky? I should just feel it not think it. I have everything in the world the girlfriend of my dreams, the greatest friends, and amazing parents. I'm just missing one thing though and that is my mom. I miss her so much but I have Nora and she is amazing, don't get me wrong but everyone who as lost someone in the past needs that person to look over them and tell them from what is right from wrong. _*I was interrupted out of my thoughts when I smelled food in the air. Instead of going straight to the kitchen I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I went downstairs I saw Loren my girlfriend in my shirt, it looked really sexy on her. So without her knowing I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck*_

Loren: Good morning handsome. _*giggling at the fact that he was kissing her neck*_

Eddie: _*In between kisses* _Good morning.

Loren: I'm surprise you are even up.

Eddie: Why wouldn't I be up? _*now stopping the kisses on her neck but, still have his arms wrapped around her*_

Loren: Because you came home late so I would have thought that you would have stayed in bed.

Eddie: I only got up because of your cooking which looks amazing by the way.

Loren: _*Squinting her eyes a little*_ is that the only thing that looks amazing. _*also saying in a seductive way*_

Eddie: No _*smiling*_ you look really sexy in my shirt.

Loren: Aw thanks babe I got it out of your closet because I still have to wash my stuff.

Eddie: It's fine I prefer you wearing my stuff more often anyway_. *smiling*_

Loren: *_Smiling*_ I'm sure you do.

Eddie: What are you cooking anyway?

Loren: Your favorite breakfast.

Eddie: French toast with a little bit cinnamon.

Loren: Yup, it will be ready in 2 minutes so can you set the table please.

Eddie: Sure. _*kissing her on the cheek*_

_*Once the table was set Loren came out with the French toast and eggs. Then went back into the kitchen to get the orange juice and two cups, once that was settled she came back out to sit down and enjoy her freshly made breakfast*_

Eddie: This is amazing babe.

Loren: Thanks I'm glad you like it.

Eddie: I can't really complain everything you cook is amazing. _*smiling and taking a bite out of his food*_

Loren: Aw your sweet _*also smiling*_ but I have something to ask you.

Eddie: And what is that.

Loren: I was wondering if I could invite Mel and Ian over for a little sleepover.

Eddie: A sleepover. _*putting up one eyebrow*_

Loren: Yeah a sleepover it will be fun.

Eddie: Yeah I don't think Ian and especially me don't want to do no sleepover.

Loren: Come on please you know if we have this sleepover you will get to see my sexy pajamas. _*saying in a seductive way*_

Eddie: Oh, really.

_*Loren just nodded her head and was biting her lip*_

Eddie: Ok I'm in.

Loren: Great but there is one down side.

Eddie: And what is that.

Loren: No love making for the entire weekend.

Eddie: Then I don't want to have this sleepover.

Loren: Well to bad babe you already said you were in.

Eddie: Ok fine.

_*Loren just stood up to put the dishes in the sink and everything else in the trash. When Loren was finished putting everything in the dishwasher Eddie came up behind her and put Loren over his shoulder*_

Loren: What are you doing? _*laughing*_

Eddie: Since we cannot make love for the entire weekend I thought we could do it right now.

Loren: Oh really_. *still laughing*_

Eddie: Yup.

_*Once said Eddie closed the door with his foot and started making love to Loren if people were in the room they would hear them and I mean really hear but….about twenty minutes passed and Loren was asleep and Eddie was taking a shower and going downstairs to play the piano and to see if he could get out any good music. Once he was downstairs Loren had awaken and jumped in the shower washed her hair and everything else then put her in a messy bun and had put a white tank top and some baggy sweatpants. After all of that she called Mel to tell her that Eddie and I want you to come over for a sleepover with Ian. After convincing Ian to come, Mel said that they would be there at six o'clock*_

Loren: Hey, babe.

Eddie: Yeah.

Loren: I just talk to Mel and she said that she and Ian could come.

Eddie: Great I don't have to be the only boy at this little sleepover.

Loren: Well aren't you happy. _*giving a little smirk*_

Eddie: Yes I am. _*smiling*_

Loren: So the reason I came down here was to figure what you wanted me to order.

Eddie: _*Sounding hurt*_ so you didn't come down here for me_.*putting a hand over his chest*_

Loren: Very funny Duran but really what do you want.

Eddie: I try and it doesn't matter to me whatever you get is fine with me and you better hurry because it looks like a pretty bad storm is coming our way.

Loren: Alright_. *yelling from the kitchen*_

_*After about fifteen minutes Loren was still trying to figure out what to get but at least she narrowed her chooses from five to two food places but was interrupted from the knock on the door*_

Loren: Hey Eddie can you get that. _*yelling*_

Eddie: Sure. *_yelling back*_

Ian: Hey mate.

Eddie: Hey _*giving him a bro hug*_

Melissa: Hey rock star.

Eddie: Hey Mel. _*hugging her*_

Melissa: _*Giving him a hug back*_ where is the other rock star.

Eddie: In the kitchen trying to figure out what to get us to eat.

Melissa: Here babe _*giving the bag to Ian and walking away to go see Loren*_

Ian: What am I supposed to do with this? _*yelling at Mel*_

Melissa: I don't know ask Eddie. _*returning to the kitchen*_

Ian: Mate what am I supposed to do with this heavy bag.

Eddie: Just put it down. _*laughing at how clueless his friend is*_

_*Ian just dropped all the bags but the one* _

Eddie: What's in that one? _*curious*_

Ian: Just some drinks.

Eddie: Well what kind of drinks.

Ian: Beer, that's the kind of drinks.

Eddie: Well you can get two out then and we can play some video games while the girls talk.

Ian: Ok.

_*In the kitchen*_

Melissa: Hey rock star.

Loren: Hey Mel.

Melissa: What you up to. _*sitting in the chair*_

Loren: Trying to figure out what we are going to eat.

Melissa: I have the taste for anything.

Loren: My choses are pizza or Chinese.

Melissa: Do Chinese.

Loren: Ok what do you want from there.

Melissa: Uh, _*looking at the menu* _there are so much to choose from.

Loren: I know right.

Melissa: Ok I figured out what I want.

Loren: Ok _*having her pin ready to write down everyone's order that way she didn't forget when she ordered* _

Melissa: I want sweet and sour chicken with white rice.

Loren: Ok I'm going to and ask the boys what they want.

_*Melissa just got out her seat with the menu in hand and followed Loren*_

Loren: Hey babe.

_*Eddie didn't even hear her so he just ignored her*_

Loren_: *calling him again*_ Babe.

Melissa: Guys. _*yelling*_

Ian and Eddie: What? _*yelling*_

Melissa: Loren- _*interrupted by Loren*_

Loren: I got it from here thanks Mel.

Melissa: You're welcome. *_smiling*_

Loren: I wanted to know what you wanted from New Moon.

Eddie: I want spicy hot lo mein.

Loren: Ok and you Ian.

Ian: Hello to you to.

Loren: Hi Ian and what do you want.

Ian: I want egg foo young with a shrimp egg roll.

Loren: Ok and was that so hard.

Ian and Eddie: Yes it was. _*laughing has Loren walked away and they finished playing there game*_

_*Back in the kitchen*_

_*Loren grabbed the phone and called the restaurant*_

Man: Hello welcome to New Moon Restaurant how may I help you. _*with a Chinese accent*_

Loren: Hi can have a medium box of spicy hot Lo mein, egg foo young, sweet and sour chicken with white rice, and shrimp with broccoli please also two egg rolls.

Man: Sure will this be pick-up or deliver.

Loren: Deliver.

Man: The food will cost 20.98.

Loren: Ok that's fine I will be paying in cash when someone gets here.

Man: Ok that is fine have a good day.

Loren: You to.

_*click*_

Loren: Ok the food is ordered.

Melissa: Great I'm going to go and get in my pajamas.

Loren: Ok but I have one question.

Melissa: Ok shoot.

Loren: Was it raining when you came over.

Melissa: Yeah it was but it wasn't too bad so we should be fine.

Loren: Ok.

_*After about thirty minutes pass the food had arrived and Mel was already downstairs with the boys watching the game. Loren came out with everyone's food and drinks and they all sat down and enjoyed it watching TV. Then when Loren's and Mel's TV show was about to come on the power went out from out of nowhere*_

Loren: This cannot be happening.

Melissa: Believe it this was our favorite show and it just went black.

_*The guys didn't say anything just laughed at how their girlfriends were reacting to a TV show that would come on again next week. Loren heard laughter in the background so she turned her head*_

Loren: What are you guys laughing at? _*standing up*_

Eddie: Nothing babe. _*kissing her on the forehead*_

Loren: Yeah ok.

Ian: Since the power is out why don't we play something?

Melissa: Like what.

Ian: Like, uh, uh mate help me out here. _*referring to Eddie*_

Eddie: What about truth or dare but we mix it up a little.

Loren: And how will we mix it up. _*curious*_

Eddie: Either we do a shot if you don't answer the dare or you take of one piece of clothing or some that is on you.

Loren: Ok we can do that, Mel.

Melissa: I'm in.

Ian: Well everyone already knows I'm in.

_*Everyone just laughed*_

Loren: Ok I'm going to get some candles so we can have a little bit of light.

Eddie: Ok I will help.

Mel: I will get the floor ready.

Ian: And I will do nothing but look at my girlfriend.

_*Mel just rolled her eyes*_

_* While looking for the candles Eddie came up behind Loren and kissed her lips*_

Loren: _*Smiling*_ what was that for.

Eddie: Just because I wanted to kiss you.

Loren: Ok now stop- _*interrupted by Eddie kissing her again*_

Loren: Now what was that for? _*smiling again*_

Eddie: Just because you talk a lot. _*laughing*_

Loren: Ha ha _*in a mocking tone* _very funny now help find the candles.

Eddie: Ok I will help you if you give me one more kiss.

_*Loren just gave him one more kiss and stayed like that for a few minutes and had let her lips linger off of his and then grab the candles and left Eddie shock. Eddie didn't move for a few minutes because that was an amazing kiss and he wanted to do again he was going to make sure off it*_

Loren: Eddie are coming. _*laughing at how she left Eddie*_

_*Eddie regained his posture and when downstairs*_

Ian: So are you guys ready to play.

Everyone: Yeah.

Ian: Ok who wants to go first?

Melissa: I do Eddie truth or dare.

Eddie: Dare.

Melissa: I dare you to do a belly shot off of Loren.

Eddie: Ok what am I drinking?

Melissa: Tequila. _*getting Loren ready for the shot*_

Eddie: Ok here I go.

_*First he licked the salt from the middle of her stomach. Then he slurped up the tequila after that he took the lime out her mouth and then he was done*_

Loren: That really tickled. _*laughing*_

Ian: Ok my turn Loren truth or dare.

Loren: Truth.

Ian: Ok what is your most wildest night ever?

Loren: My wildest night was when I turned twenty and me and Mel went to a strip club for my birthday and I was so drunk I didn't care and I started dancing with one of the girls and did a little a show for the guys for tips that all I remember the end.

_*Everyone just laughed at her*_

Loren: Laugh it up go ahead.

Eddie: You ever told me that story.

Loren: You never asked so who's turn is it.

Melissa: Yours.

Loren: Oh ok uh, Ian truth or dare.

Ian: I choose dare.

Loren: Ok I dare you to kiss Eddie.

_*Eddie was still laughing at the story until he heard 'kiss'*_

Eddie: What did you just say?

Loren: I said Ian has to kiss you.

Ian: Yeah I'm not doing that.

Loren: Ok fine which will it be clothing or a shot.

Ian: A shot.

Loren: Ok Eddie can you give him the strongest drink you have.

_*Eddie came out with the strongest drink that he had and poured it in the glass*_

Loren: Ok Ian you ready to drink.

Ian: Yeah I'm ready.

_*He took the glass and just drunk it down and made a sour face to go with it*_

Melissa: Are you okay. _*rubbing his back and laughing*_

Ian: Yeah I'm great that was just really strong.

Eddie: Ok, it's my turn.

Everyone: Who do you choose?

Eddie: Uh, Mel truth or dare.

Melissa: I choose dare of course.

Eddie: Ok I dare you to exchange one piece of clothing to your right.

_*Melissa looked at Loren*_

Melissa: You want to do it?

Loren: Sure what do you want to switch.

Melissa: How about the shirt.

Loren: Ok.

_*Loren and Melissa both took off their shirts and the boys just stared at their breast and bra and couldn't take their eyes off of them when Loren and Mel came up with a plan to kiss both of them for five seconds. So Loren kissed Eddie for more than five seconds and then she released her lips from him. Then Mel kissed Ian exactly five seconds and then let her lips linger so he could want her but he knew he couldn't not until the storm was over and when they got home*_

Eddie: _*Whispering in Loren's ear*_ what was that for?

Loren: _*Whispering back*_ so you could stop staring at my boob.

Eddie: _*Still whispering*_ it's not my fought that you have nice boobs.

Loren: Well thank you Mr. Duran I will tell my mom and let's stop with the conversation. _*whispering then Loren stopped to yawn*_

Melissa: Is someone tired?

Loren: No *_then she yawned again*_ maybe.

Melissa: It's getting late I think all of us should get some sleep.

Eddie: Ok goodnight guys.

Loren: Goodnight. _*walking up the stairs*_

Melissa and Ian: Bye. _*walking down the hall*_

_*Loren jumped in the bed not long after she fell asleep and then Eddie fell asleep with his arm wrapped around Loren and fell asleep to. Back in Mel and Ian's room they fell asleep to but not before a make-out session first and then fell asleep in each other arms*_

Hey guys, it has been a really busy schedule for me and I'm really sorry for not updating anything in a while. **So like always feedback and a nice review**. Also I hope this is what you wanted guest.


End file.
